PKMN story
by monlover658
Summary: This one's weird, contains russians, makes obscure references, and has DR. PEPPER! In short, epicness on paper... or rather, the web... Beware: contains extreme randomness, not for the mentally sane.
1. Capitans

**Hey, it's me, monlover. Haven't posted in a looooong time. I don't own pikmin, pokemon, sonic, transformers, dr. pepper, or anything else in this fic which comes from the deepest, scariest part of my mind.**

Chap 1: Part 1, The Strange Captains.

The pink ship landed softly in The Awakening Wood. Louie was annoyed

I use Olimars real name, Orima.

"Orima," Said Louie, "why do we only have 9999 pokos? It's our 272nd day, for Petes sake!"

A guy named Pete fell from the sky shouting "For Mother Russiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Then he hit the ground. Hard. Orima walked over to him.

"He's dead."

A moment of silence for the random guy...

Okay, no more solemn stuff (For now).

Orima withdrew 30 purple piks and thirty whites. He was walking to the red onion, when, suddenly, there was a dark (Yep, dark) yellow (Yep, yellow) flash from behind the ship. Then... the ship was gone!

By gone, I don't mean it dissapeared. I mean smashed to millions of pieces. With the treasure.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!1£t¥§©$%'#%°«¸§ª ¯¬· ~!"

"It's okay Orima, I can build a new one from the onions."

"HUH? HOW? WHAT ARE YOU ON?"

"I am a brilliant mechanic."

"HOW DOES THAT HELP?"

"I can build a new ship."

"WHO CARES ABOUT A *Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep* SHIP? MY DOCTOR PEPPER WAS IN THERE!"

"..."

**The dot dot dot isn't for Orima. Why is it then, you ask? I won't tell.**

**Hope you do the second R in R & R.**


	2. Poiple Monstah

**Just realized, I'm the only person to make a pikmin pokemon crossover. Wow.**

**Finally got first review, time for chapter two. That rhymed :P**

**Don't own anything except personalities.**

**I HATE disclaimers, if I owned pikmin, I wouldn't be posting stories. If I wanted to see the two mix, and if I was from nintendo, I'd just make some game for this.  
**

Chapter One: Part Two, The Purple Monster.

"What?" Asked Orima, noting Louies scared look.

"Behind you. Wh-where the ship was." Louies eyes were wide.

0 0

O

Next to the big yellow circle of light, Orima saw two purple legs where the ship should be. Looking up, There was a huge purple body and, if Orima really craned his neck, he could see a cannon attached to its back. As purple as the rest.

"WHAT IS THAT?" Shouted Steve, who exploded for no reason. (Or was there a reason.? *Shifty eyes*)

The... thing... took aim at Orima. He lined up the aiming cursor, checked in with the slightly similar-looking Soundwave, and fire-

"HEY GENNY!" Shouted a new voice, Yhe shot went astray and hit the red onion. Damaging... No... Pikmin? Possible script error. COMMERCIAL!

"Hey hey hey! It's me, Landorus, your favorite sadist! No one else would host a commercial during a thing like this, so I'm doing it!"

"You mean _we_" .Said Tornadus.

"No, I mean me."

"YOU EVIL SUNNUVA-"

I'M BA-ACK!

Okay, no problems with the script... :(

"How did they survive?" Whispered Orima loudly, "It's not possible!"

"It's KIM-Possible!" Said a Kim-Possible fangirl I promptly threw in the tank full of sharks, 'gators, croc's, and... Goldfish?

"NEVER IS SOMETHING IMPOSSIBLE!" Shouted Louie quietly "NEVER SAY NEVER!"

**To be continued...**

**you all know what's gonna happen next, admit it.**

**Review, or the decepticons will MURDER YOU AND STEAL YOUR ENERGY!**

**Please review?**


	3. Part 1-3 My Least Favorite Singer

**A/N: I'm back! Been a while. (By the way, when I said Soundwave, I meant Shockwave.)**

My Least Favorite Singer.

Justin Bieber walked in and opened his mouth. Genesect (Oops, gave it away.) shot him. Repeatedly, until there weren't even ashes. Then the area were he had been was roped off as a hazardous area.

I hate Justin Bieber. That is such an understatement.

"Victini!" Shouted Genesect, "I _told_ you not to call me 'Genny!'"

"Well, _I _told _you_ to call _me_ victory!"

Genesect aimed at Victini, confirmed aim with Shockwave, and fired.

"What," said (literally) an icy cold voice, "did I tell you about shooting at the legendaries, Mike?"

The voice of the ice dragon with the broken wing shocked Genesect, who hit the yellow onion. Again, the Pikmin broke the laws of physics and survived.

"Not to do it..." grumbled Genesect. "Don't call me Mike! That's not even my name."

Genesect rage shot the blue onion, and _this_ time, pikmin died. Only 100 survived.

"Men," said a blue pikmin with a half flower, half bud, (I'm just writing the first thing that pops into my head.) "Let's honor those 567,832,192,487,325, pikmin who died. A moment of si-"

"I'm alive!" Shouted Pete.

"No you're not." Genesect shot him.

"A moment of silence, now."

"Wait a minute," Said Orima, "Pikmin can't talk!"

I write whatever I think of.

Suddenly, 653 more creatures came out, introducing themselves as. (Insert list of all pokemon names excluding Genesect, Giratina, Victini, Kyurem, and Arceus here.) Then, another pokemon, a sort of, well, dog, came out.

"I AM ARCEUS!" It said, "CREATOR OF-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Said Orima.

"What's wrong?" Asked an inquiring Victini. The word inquiring here means wanting to know more.

"You... Genesect?" Asked Orima, pointing at the purple guy.

"That is my name."

"You were bigger than the ship earlier, now you're just the size of an Emperor Bulbax."

"A what?"

**A/N: This one's longer than the others, but longer still are coming. In fact, I have quite a few written on paper. It's just a matter of typing.**

**By the way, I'd like to know if I made any mistakes.**

**Landorus: Review, or else the author might lose interest.**


End file.
